


Remember Me, Adakias?

by SawyerM80



Category: Razia's Shadow, Razia's Shadow: The Musical
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SawyerM80/pseuds/SawyerM80
Summary: Razia's Shadow from Adakias' oldest friend's point of view.





	Remember Me, Adakias?

    I screamed when I fell, he would come to me so fast it would hardly escape my lips. He helped me whenever I needed him. He swore he’d always love me and kiss my forehead quickly when our older siblings looked away. That was my childhood with Adakias. My favorite memory of our childhood together was when we hid in the tallest tree we could find and held hands for an hour before being found by Pallis. That was all before he felt destiny had a plan for him. Before he abandoned us.  
    Adakias left after a particularly cruel day in the Dark World. I knew this because he told me. We’re best friends, he’s told me everything. But I was hurt. I told Pallis after he left. Pallis had me follow him and make sure he didn’t hurt anyone. So I did what anyone would do, I followed my best friend to the other side of the world. I climbed the jagged mountains dividing the two sides of the world. I followed him so far as to see that he’d grown attached to the princess of the Light World, Anhura. Although I was incredibly hurt, I watched them fall in love as my heart broke in two. I watched them flee from the King’s eyes and plan to elope. I even watched them, happily, as she fell ill due to his darkness. I knew where they were going. I told Pallis quickly by pigeon. He was going to meet them there. We were all going to the Doctor.  
    Once more, I watched them silently. I just watched as Pallis threatened them, as Pallis... killed Adakias. It was then I knew that he had been right all along. He was destined for something greater than himself. He tore apart the divide of the two world. We could finally live together in peace. But all that was in retrospect. When it actually happened I ran from the doctor’s hut crying. I ran straight back to the Light World. I sat and cried for hours before someone finally approached me. He was so much different from everyone around him. Not uncaring and posh and snobby like the rest. He was down to earth and real and... human. Like me. I grew to love him as he nursed me from my broken heart. I even told him all that had happened once I finally knew understood why he never grew sick by my side. He loved me too. We married and on our wedding night, Pallis and Anhura danced with me. We all understood.  
    Years have passed since then, my children knew our story and I felt it was time to share it all with Adakias. I found Pallis and convinced him to take me to Adakias’ grave. I kneeled before it and told him everything. But first I asked him, “Do you remember me, Adakias?”


End file.
